


Home

by AnotherLostSoul



Series: With or Without you [3]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Judgement, L and Light are learning to open up to each other, L tells it how it is!, Light loves L, M/M, Murder, My take on how L becomes L, Redemption, Self-Reflection, wammy's house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: L and Light return to Earth and Light is shocked by a conversation he has with L, one in which he tells the TRUTH. L takes Light to visit his family home and reveals what happened to the Yagami family after Light's Death. Heavy Angst and some Romance In this chapter.





	1. Home (Light)

 

They stepped out of the portal and straight into the sweet spring sunshine. The Sakura lined walkways of To-Oh university were filled with smiling students admiring the falling blossoms.

"Beautiful, isn't it" L smiled sadly "I believe the first time I came to this university was in the spring. We walked down this path and admired the Sakura. Do you remember that, Light?"

Light tore his eyes away from the happy students and looked at L. Although he had a small smile on his face, Light could tell L was feeling very upset. His eyes spoke of a sadness that went soul deep.

"I remember it, L.I remember thinking how amazing it was to meet someone that was on my level. And I remember the feeling of disappointment when you told me who you were. I wanted... I wanted to be your friend"

"Hmm. I suspect you had ulterior motives in your attempt to befriend me, Light. I certainly had ulterior motives for befriending you. I knew you were Kira from the first moment I looked into your eyes. I admired the way you so effortlessly mixed truth in with lies... I too felt a sense of relief in finding someone who could challenge me and I *too* was disappointed in myself for clinging on to the vain hope perhaps I was wrong about you. I never wanted you to be Kira..."

Light sighed and looked down at the ground. Who knew, in a different life what would he and L have been? Friends? Co-workers? Lovers...?

"Come, Light" L prompted. His bare feet padded noiselessly on the dew studded grass as he walked over to the spit near the benches. Light felt his heart hammering in his chest as he followed. The note had fallen here. It had lain on the grass and he had picked it up. Kira was born here.

L peered down at a brown spot of grass that stood out starkly amongst the lush green.

"Ironic isn't it. The grass on which the Death Note fell died and will not grow back. I suppose it's a poignant reminder of the Death and suffering it caused"

"Why did you bring me here, L?"

"For you to remember, obviously" L rolled his eyes. "Think back to the day you first saw the note. What were you thinking? How did you feel?"

Light thought back to that day. He had been sat in another boring English class and had been staring out the window. He hadn't been thinking of much, just reflecting on how very **_*bored*_ **he was of everything. Then the note had fallen from the sky and he tasted the addicting tang of curiosity on his tongue. How had a notebook just fallen from the sky in the middle of an open patch of land. There were no windows nearby for it to be dropped from. Light spent the rest of the class hypothesizing how the notebook had fallen to the ground...

"Bordom. The lesson was boring, the teacher was boring and the students weren't even paying attention. I felt hopeless and then I saw the Death Note fall to the ground. It eased the boredom, I felt curious about something for the first time in *months* I was drawn to it because it was new and different. It interested me"

L smiled because he knew Light was telling the truth. "Curious isn't it? Kira was born out of boredom. Quite funny in a way. A bored Shinigami and a bored student. Guess boredom really _does_ kill..."

Light had the grace to smile at L's dark little joke. He had missed L's often dry, dark sense of humor. It made dealing with all the shit in the world a little easier.

"I meant what I said in Mu. I _***do***_ regret claiming the Death Note, L. I regret not having the strength to find something else to interest me. But I don't regret picking it up completely because it led me to you. You became even more interesting to me than the Death Note could ever be. You challenged me and moved me with your intelligence. Even as you hunted me down and tried to convict me I felt... mixed emotions about you. "

L perched on the bench and peered at Light. Mixed emotions? So when had Light fallen in love with him?

"When did you realize you loved me, Light?"

Light sat next to L and stared at the blossom for a few moments before answering.

"After I convinced Rem to write your name down. When you vanished from the world it made me realize just how important you were to me. Without you everything was empty. I suppose ambition kept me going for as long as I did but it was not true happiness. That died when you did. I knew I loved you when I lost you"

L blinked back surprised tears at Light's heart-wrenchingly honest answer.

"I loved you too, Light. Even as you smirked down on me as I died I died loving you."

Light gently reached for L's hand and held it in his own. L did not pull away or rebuke him for touching him. Progress, Light decided. He was making progress in his quest to prove to L how much he loved him.

"Loved, L? You don't love me anymore?" Light tried to keep his tone soft but his voice cracked with emotion as he stared into L's eyes.

"I love you still. Why do you think I am trying to save you?" L slipped his hand from Light's grasp and hunched his shoulders. Why did he love the one who killed him? Everything about the man made him doubt and question himself. He hated doubting himself. Light seemed adept at going through all the organized files in his mind and scattering the papers around. He made him feel unbalanced and confused. Light just turned everything upside down in his otherwise orderly world- and was continuing to do so in the afterlife.

"L, I know this is going to take some time but I will do anything to convince you to forgive me. I can't bear the thought of spending an eternity without you."

The loud bell signifying classes rang out and L sighed. The students around them rushed inside, so young and full of life and potential. Had it really only been six years ago that he and Light had been just like them?

It felt like a lifetime ago.

"We can walk to your house from here, can't we? There is something else you need to see while we are here" L stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at Light with hesitation.

Light noticed the hesitation in L's sorrowful gaze and knew in his heart what L had to show him would hurt him deeply.

"What happened to my family after I... After the warehouse?"

L held out his hand and Light took it.

"Come and see"

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

The house had a 'For Sale' sign stood in the front garden and the Rose bushes Light's mother had tended to diligently year after year were sparse and withered. The vibrant red roses had long since faded until they were shriveled brown ghosts of their former beauty.

Light rushed up his front path, his blood pounding in his ears as the sick feeling of terror flooded through him. It couldn't be what he thought it was. His mother and Sister had probably moved away to see their relatives in Kyoto or something. There was no way they would sell the house otherwise. Perhaps after his Father's death and then his own they simply could not bear to stay in the neighborhood. That had to be the reason, right?  
  
"Light-Kun. You will not find your mother or sister here" L said softly, reaching for Light's shoulder and turning the frantic man to face him. "After Near defeated you and you were publically named as Kira... they could not live with themselves...."

Light wrenched free from L's grip as if it had burned him.

"No!" he snarled. He would not believe a word L had just told him. He ignored L and willed himself to walk through the locked door. His body seemed to melt through the heavy wood and he stood in his hallway for the first time in several years. Thick layers of dust coated the table in the hallway. No family photos hung on the wall by the stairs. His mother's raincoat and umbrella were not in their usual place by the coat rack. 

L followed Light as he slowly walked through to the kitchen. L could see the hunch in his shoulders, his usual graceful poise chipped away by his growing sense of awareness of what had happened. 

The kitchen was tidy, if not dusty, as usual. Sayu's first finger painting remained on the fridge, a yellowed relic of happier times for the Yagami family. Light plucked it off the fridge with trembling hands and looked at it. Tears filled his eyes as he read his little sister's shaky attempt at writing her name.

"They're gone, arent they?" Light whispered, already knowing the answer but needing to hear it all the same.

"Yes, Light-Kun. They passed away 3 months ago" L sat down at the kitchen table and Light noted he was doing exactly that- sitting- not crouching as he always used to do.

"How?"

"Light-Kun knows the answer to that" L said evasively, really not wanting to go into the gory details. It had upset him enough, watching helplessly the anguish and desolation Kira's actions had caused to his family. He had cried as he watched mother and daughter drink that fatal cup of tea...

"How did they die?" Light snapped, slamming his hand against the fridge and glaring at L with furious amber eyes. L would NOT deny him the knowledge of how his own family died.

"They drank a poisoned cup of tea. Your sister died first, peacefully enough. Your mother took longer to die... it was not as peaceful either. Your actions drove them to their death, Light-Kun. They couldn't live with the guilt or shame they felt with having Kira for a Son and Brother. This is the price you have to pay now: knowing what happened to your family because of your blind ambition."

Light clutched at the painting and held it to his chest. Where his heart would be if he still possessed one. Sayu! his sweet little sister...Gone.

"I am sorry for your loss, Light-Kun...." L steepled his fingers and peered down at them "However... this loss you feel is being felt by many souls, both living and dead. You ripped families apart, you destroyed the happiness of thousands of people in pursuit of your 'New World' I suppose you never stopped to consider that, did you?"

Light bit his lip to prevent himself cursing at L. Instead he chose to reflect on his words. Had he ever stopped to consider the impact his actions had on others? Yes, he had, but only to ensure the impact wouldn't interfere with his plans. He had never actually stopped to think about people's feelings or the pain they would feel in losing their loved ones. That had never factored into the equation- it wasn't important to him. He had a New World to build, getting caught up in the smaller details would have been detrimental to that.

L smiled sadly as Light's silence confirmed the answer he already knew.

"You were extraordinarily selfish and misguided, Light-Kun. It is my goal to teach you how to overcome your flaws and see your actions for what they are: Selfish, Vindictive and Childish. Kira was not the God of the New World, he was just a child playing at being a God with no real concept of the consequences of his actions"

Light sat down at his family's table and glared at L. The man said he returned his love, so why was he being so cruel?

"I'm not being cruel, Light-Kun, I'm being honest. " L seemed to be able to read his thoughts as he answered his question "If I *was* to be cruel I would offer you no chance of redemption and just banish you to Mu for all eternity" L closed his eyes. It made his heart ache, to think of Light's brilliant mind cursed with the terrors only Mu could inflict on someone. Light deserved to suffer for what he did, but L also believed in forgiveness. Mikami and Takada had no one to intercede on their behalf, their fate was sealed... but Light.... if he could just see the truth and accept his wrongs...

"I... I am sorry for... hurting people and never even realizing how much I had hurt them" Light admitted finally. Sayu's picture was still clutched to his chest "Their souls? where are they?"

"I don't know, perhaps they are in the spirit realm. If they are, your repentance would give you the chance to see them again..." L gazed fondly at a china teacup still left on the sink. He missed tea. He missed sugar. He could only hope his mission ended soon so he could return to Watari and the others waiting for him. He could eat all the sugar he wanted in the Spirit realm...

"I believe you are starting to feel regret, but you still stand by what you did. You killed people to 'make the world a better place' did you not? How could the world be a better place? Even if you did succeed in erasing all of the killers on earth there would remain one more: yourself. You couldn't succeed, Kira's ideology was a pipe-dream dreamt up by a bored, highly intelligent brat who had never really suffered real hardship in his pampered little life. Who were you making the world a better place for? you have no real interest in people, they're just tools to you, aren't they?"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Light clutched at his head as L continued to pick him apart. He was more than some foolish child! He *had* been trying to make the world a better place! for his Sister, for his family! and look what it had cost him- look what it had cost *them*

L nodded and did shut up. Light was starting to finally see things for what they really were now, but he had a long way to go before he fully **_*Understood*_**.

"I love you, Light-Kun." L said quietly, his eyes fixed on his fingers once again "The fact that I love you means there is some goodness or something in you that I like and respect. Maybe you were just too embittered or ambitious..." L trailed off, thinking about the myth of Icarus, who had flown too close to the sun... Yes, Light was very much like Icarus.

"...If you love me, why are you hurting me?" Light finally asked, laying Sayu's painting onto the table.

"Because love hurts, Light-Kun, and because if I don't hurt you and make you see the error of your ways, I will have to sentence you to eternal suffering. Think what having to do that will do to **_*me*_** if you suffer for all eternity, so do I. Your hurting right now? so am I. Stop dwelling on yourself so much and see the bigger picture, Light"

"Why are you trying so hard to save me? I deserve to suffer in Mu. I get that L, I really do. My family is gone because of me. I killed you. I killed the only person I have ever truly loved. It's funny when I first got the Death Note Ryuk told me owners of the Death Note tended to be cursed. I laughed at that, I was exhilarated by our games and the chase... it's only now that I'm sitting here I'm starting to realize he was right. This is my curse, isn't it? knowledge"

"Nosce Tiepsum" L quoted "Know Thyself. Knowing yourself isn't an easy thing to do, Light. Truthfully, I don't really understand who I am either. Maybe no one does?"

"I want to know more about you, L. Where were you born? how did you become 'L' in the first place..."

L quietened down the brief surge of anxiety he always felt when someone asked questions he deemed a little too personal. In his life, he had accepted the fact he was little more than a Gothic Letter on a screen or a voice hidden behind a filter. No one had truly known him. The world had knowledge of 'L' but not of L. Lawliet.

" I've never really been comfortable with talking about myself or my past with anyone... not even Quillish. I am trying to get you to open your eyes to who you really are and the wrongs you have done, but I am not comfortable with who I am or what I have done either... we have been to your home, Light... would you like to come to mine?"

Light nodded.

When L summoned the portal to take them to their next destination, Light reached for L's hand.

L let him.

 

 


	2. Home ? (L)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L takes Light to visit Wammy's and finds the strength to talk about his past with Light. L opens up to prepare Light for his own turn at telling the truth when three figures from the past arrive at Wammy's to see the progress L has made...

They continued to hold hands as they stepped out onto the rain-soaked grounds of Wammy's House. 

"Wow... it's huge" Light looked around the expansive grounds, there were tennis courts, orchards, landscaped gardens and ornamental ponds. He admired the gardens before fixing his eyes on the large Victorian manor house. 

"That is Wammy's House. My home" L pulled Light along by his arm "I was taken here when I was six years old. Watari saved my life..." 

Light was tempted to dig for further details but he knew L would only retreat further into his shell the more he was pushed. Light would have to be patient. 

"It looks very old" Light commented as they walked up the long graveled walkway to the grand entrance hall. 

"It is. It was built by Quillish's great, great, great grandfather, Winston Wammy in 1757. When he inherited it as a young man it was used as a military hospital and recovery centre. But then Quillish met Roger Ruvie and they decided to instead invest in founding an orphanage for gifted children instead. I have always wondered just *how* Quillish managed to convince him to invest in his plans- Roger hates children" 

Light smiled ruefully. It did seem an impressive feat: to convince someone who hated  children to open an orphanage! He looked down at their interlaced fingers and felt a pang of regret as he remembered the kindly old man. Watari or Quillish as L called him had been a truly remarkable man. Despite his age he had been an expert marksman and maintained several important connections to the military L had capatilized on numerous times throughout his career as L. 

"I'm sorry, L. I'm sorry I killed him" 

L closed his eyes at the memory of Watari collapsing in front of him. He had never felt such pain or terror in his life before. He was almost glad to have died shortly after him, for he certainly couldn't imagine living his life without his Watari next to him. 

"I was glad to die once I knew he was gone. Quillish meant the world to me, he was the only real family I ever had. We didn't expect you to manipulate a Shinigami into killing us, so you took us both by surprise with that bold move. I spent a long time hating you, but Quillish forgave you as soon as he opened his eyes in the spirit world. He doesn't believe in holding grudges, you see" 

"Where as you do. An eye for an eye, right?" Light squeezed L's hand to soften the impact of his words. He wasn't trying to antagonize L, he was trying to understand him. 

"Yes. I suppose that's a fair assesment" L hesitated before the heavy oak doors. How long had it been since he had set foot in his old home? Many, many years. 

"L? You okay?" 

L phased through the door and ignored Light's question. Obviously he was not okay, he was about to revisit a part of his past he had always kept locked safe inside himself. 

The hallway was the same as L remembered it to be. Plush leather sofas lining the walls with low lights fixed to the walls between them. The conservatory remained the beautiful mini-jungle L had once loved as a child. The ferns, flowers and pot plants were flourishing under Roger's care, just as they always had. 

"Woah, that looks beautiful" Light drifted over to the conservatory and gazed in at the numerous plants. A few students were watering them with old fashioned tin watering cans. L didn't recognise any of them, but then his generation where all dead now. These students were the future of Wammy's House. He was part of it's past. 

"I spent a lot of time in there with the plants. I found it soothing. I spent a lot of time sneaking into the kitchens too though and that wasn't nearly as relaxing. Even if I was solving the world's toughest cold cases, I wasn't allowed to be sneaking around at midnight to raid the cupboards for sugar" 

Light smiled softly at L, because he could actually picture him as a serious young boy sneaking into the kitchen for more pastries. 

"Did you like growing up here? Where you happy?" 

L gazed thoughtfully at a group of passing students as he tossed that question around in his mind. Had he ever truly been happy? He had been content at Wammy's because he had puzzles and all the candy he wanted. But he had never had a family or a sense of belonging. He had his cases, his expectations and his sugar to sweeten the bitter feelings that gnawed at him on the inside. 

"Happy... No, Light. I do not believe I have ever been happy after my mother died on my fifth birthday." 

Light gently stroked L's shoulder to prompt him to continue. The grandfather clock chimed and L turned away from the influx of students who began to fill the hallway. 

"The week before she died she took me on holiday to St.Petersburgh. My mother was half Russian on her mother's side and wanted to show me some of my cultural heritage. My father was French and English, Light, in case you were wondering why my surname is Lawliet." 

"I had always wondered about it actually. It seemed such a strange and unique name to me. So you are a mix of nationalities... French and English on your father's side and Russian and..." 

"Japanese on my mother's side. My mother was called Mizumi Saskia Lawliet but she used her middle name. I still think of her as Saskia rather than Mizumi..." L's soft monologue drifted off again as his eyes fixed on the small pot of irises. They were his Mother's favourite flower... He remembered buying her a small posy of them on the last Mother's day they had together. 

Before... 

Before *that* happened. 

L felt nauseous as long suppressed feelings and images flashed through his mind. He locked that shit up for a reason and now he would have to open the door to the deepest parts of himself. He would have to open up to Light if he stood any chance of convincing Light to do the same to him. 

"L... are you..." Light grabbed L's slumped shoulders and gently turned him to face him. When l didn't look up he tilted his chin up and his suspicion was confirmed. Silent tears trickled down L's face.

"Oh, Sweetheart"

L stiffened in surprise as he felt Light's arms wrap around him. Sweetheart? He hadn't been called that in such a long time... L hesitantly raised his arms and rested them against Light's back. The two spirits shared their very first real embrace as students rushed through them on their way to class. L felt a warmth radiate through him as Light held him. 

For just a moment he felt like he belonged. Like he had someone who truly loved and understood him. Of course, his brain just had to remind him of the small issue of Light being Kira and the one who ochastrated his death, but L did his best to shut those thoughts out.

He just wanted to breath in Light's scent and soak in his warmth.

"You don't have to tell me anything" Light whispered into his ear, his soft puffs of breath making L shiver slightly.

"I have to. If you are to fully accept who you are I have to do the same. Could you just... hold me as I tell you?"

L smiled as he felt Light's arms encircle him tighter.

"I would hold you forever" Light dropped a chaste kiss to L's neck "Now that I have you again I don't ever want to let you go..."

L tucked his head into Light's shoulder and drew in a deep breath. He could be honest and he needed Light's honesty in return.

"My mother and father divorced shortly after I was born. My father was a business tycoon and didn't spend much time with her. I imagine he was having affairs too, if I were to read into what I overheard my mother saying about him to her friends. My mother was a scientist, and she specialised in stem cell research. Helping to find cures to diseases and helping people feel better was her passion. After they divorced my Mother and I moved from France to England. My mother worked in a lab and for a time we were both happy. Then my Father moved to England again for business and... and things didn't go well for him. He lost a lot of money through bad investments and I suppose he needed someone to blame. He blamed Saskia and used his connections to spread rumours about gross misconduct and neglect. She was fired from her job and I was taken into care. It was... it's hard to explain how it was. I was only three. I suppose the best way to describe how I felt without her was hollow. My mother fought to get me back and overrule the lab's decision to dismiss her. She took my Father to court and defended herself. She was an incredibly smart woman. Despite my Father hiring a well known lawyer my mother swept the floor with him. She won her case. She did not accept the job offer though, her pride made her turn it down. I guess the damage had been done. She collected me from the foster home I was staying in and took me to Japan. We lived in Okinawa for little over a year and it was the happiest time of my life... but then my mother was called back to England. Her expertise was needed to combat the Foot and mouth virus that was spreading throughout the country. I was sad to leave our cottage and the small fishing village we lived in, but I knew my mother had an important Job to do. When we arrived back in England Mother began working in the lab again. Things were okay for a while until... until my birthday. I don't know how he found out but my Father turned up on our doorstep. He terrified me. I had never been close to him but I didn't recognise the man on our doorstep who reeked of alcohol. He had become destitute and his gambling addiction had eradicated his business prospects. He still blamed his problems on my mother leaving him. He forced his way into our home and pulled out a knife..."

"Oh, L..." Light felt tears well in his eyes as L shuddered in his arms. He could feel L's tears soak through the material of his jumper.

"He was incoherent with rage and alcohol. He screamed at mother and told me he wished I had never been born. When I tried to hide behind my mother he went after me with the knife... He managed to cut my arm... I still have the scar... anyway, mother protected me by putting herself between me and my Father. When he tried to slash at me again she scratched at his face and kneed him between his legs. I was on the floor when I saw him plunge the knife into my Mother's neck. I tried to help her but she told me to run. There was blood spraying everywhere and my dad was just standing there *laughing* as my mother died. I tried to wake her up but she was already gone. Once my Father saw she was dead he turned to me again and told me he would send me with my mother. I...I saw the ornate vase my Mother brought over from Japan and grabbed it as he went for me. I don't know how I managed it but I smashed it over his head. He fell on top of my mother and I just... kept on smashing his head until he bleed just like my mother did. I think I even stabbed him with the shards that broke off... I...I knew I had killed him and I had done something very wrong, so I ran away. I ended up living in a derelict church for almost a year. I stole food and water and evaded capture. Then Watari found me... He told me what I had done was not awful. He explained I had acted in self defence. At first I didn't trust him so I stayed living in the church, but he didn't give up on me. He told me he saw potential in me. How many other six year olds could survive on their own the way I did? He brought me warm clothes, food and books. It was the books that endeared him to me. I grew excited when the time came for him to visit, until one day he asked me if I would like to go with him to a special school filled with books. I decided to give him a chance and went with him. When I arrived at Wammy's it was winter and very cold. I can still see the snow drifting down and hear the loud chimes of the clock as he stood with me outside of the gates.

I did not jump into being 'L' at once, of course. I locked myself away in the library and read. After a few months I began therapy to deal with my mother's death. It was then I felt the first strings of wanting to peruse justice. I began solving very old cold cases and handed the information over to Watari to give to law enforcement. Eventually my skills in solving complex cases began to be public knowledge. Quillish asked me if I wanted to become the world's greatest detective and solve more cases. I said yes and... well, here I am. The world's three greatest detectives, a murder who killed his father after he killed his mother. Death made me L the same way boredom made you Kira, Light. We are both killers and we have both brought suffering into the world. But... I believe in the end i redeemed myself, and I need you to do the same"

Light nodded his head, his tear stained face sober and open to L's gaze.

"I will do whatever it takes to prove to you I am sorry for what I did, L. You were left alone as a child and you hid yourself for years behind cases and that letter on the screen. But your more than that! You are Saskia's son, someone who was loved so much she sacrificed her life for yours. Wammy's became the place you lived, but it was never really your home. Your home is that little cottage by the sea in Okinawa. That was where you were happiest. One day, I promise I will take you there again."

L smiled through his tears.

"One day we could finally stop existing and start living again, Light."

"We will" Light said it with utter conviction "Where do we go from here?"

"There are people who wish to speak to you. Naomi Misora. Raye Penbar. Your father... as I have had to face my past so will you. They are waiting for us."

Light let out a shaky breath. His father... Misora...

"You must meet with them, Light"

"Yes. I know. I need to apologise to them. Especially to my Father. I'm ready, let's go see them"

"No need. I will call them here... but first... Could you... kiss me?"

Light smiled at the cute request and dipped his head, their tear stained faces just inches apart. He brushed his lips against L's in a sweet kiss before deepining it. L sighed and opened his lips a little to Light's questing tongue.

In the distance the old clock began to chime.

The two spirits remained locked together as the walls they'd built around each other slowly started to crumble. The kiss seemed to last an eternity, but eventually they were forced to pull away from each other as they heared a gruff voice

"Kira. My son"

Light turned sharply as he watched the shape of his father form before his eyes. His face was lined with stress and his hair was as grey as the day he had died. He looked haggard, as if he could attain no peace.

"Dad. I am Light. Kira doesn't exist anymore. It's just me"

A sardonic chuckle announced Misora's arrival.

"Light Yagami. You have a lot of explaining to do!"

'Shit' was the only thing Light could think of as Naomi's hand smacked his face brutally. The former FBI agent smirked as she landed another stinging blow to Light's other cheek before stepping back into her lover's arms.

"Well then, now reintroductions are over, perhaps we can get started. Follow me, we can use the conference room. No one will be using it this time of day. Light, I am not your only judge. Misora, Your father and Raye will also have a say in your sentance"

Light gazed helplessly at his dad. His own father wouldn't banish him to Mu... would he?

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing, and I hope the people who are reading this enjoy it. If you do and would like me to continue, then please leave a comment- too many readers of fanfiction just read and offer no feedback- support the community of writers and GIVE FEEDBACK to them! Thank you (PSA DONE)  
> ~ALS~


End file.
